Wheat on Rai
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: Sequel to Portal 3 Return To Aperture. Raiados is at the Enrichment Center for the summer... and she is BORED. By some strange twist of fate, she convinces GLaDOS to bring back Wheatley from space to be Raiados's friend. And randomness insues! :D
1. Chapter 1

Raiados groaned. She was now- after building an entire city out of Companion Cubes- officially bored. It was the beginning of summer, and as such she was at the Enrichment Center, following the agreement that her mother Chell and GLaDOS had made. Not that she _disliked_ being here- she looked forward to it all year- but it would be nice to have some other people to mess around with.

As it was, her two friends here were Ora, the 'different' turret her mom had saved from redemption, and Terra, a defective turret she had fixed up with a sky blue optic and a black casing. Terra was currently stationed atop a cube-pyramid, and Ora was inside a little building made of cubes.

Terra spoke up first. "Hey kid, you got that look on your face again. What's up?" He questioned worriedly.

"Oh, nothing…" Raiados trailed off as she stared at the ceiling fan. Sometimes she really wished that she could have one of her human friends here, but with the exception of one boy, not a one knew of the Enrichment Center… and GLaDOS would like to keep it that way.

She grinned as she recalled how she found out about this little arrangement…

_Raiados yawned as she opened her eyes, her tears having dried on her face. She looked around the room to see Chell asleep on the floor, and as she sat up, GLaDOS looked up at her._

"_Feeling better?" She asked gently, and Raiados nodded. She hugged GLaDOS once more, and then slid off Her back. Once on the ground, however, she frowned._

"_Hm? What's wrong?" asked GLaDOS. Raiados sighed before answering sadly._

"_Well, I'm glad that you guys don't look like you're fighting anymore, but… now I gotta go home…" Raiados's head dropped as she said that. _

_Meanwhile, Chell stirred on the ground. She overheard Raiados talking and sat up, cracking a smile._

"_Well, not necessarily…" said Chell. "GLaDOS, why don't you tell her?" _

_You could practically hear the smile in Her voice as She spoke. "Your mother and I talked, and we came to the conclusion that you may stay here for the summer and a few holidays, and with your mother during the school year."_

"_And," Chell added, "Today is the first day of summer, so you can stay for longer. That is…" Chell paused. "If you want to…" _

_Raiados could have exploded with excitement. "REALLY? AWESOME!" she yelled, jumping up and down in sheer joy._

_GLaDOS laughed. "So, that's a yes?"_

_Raiados nodded. "Yes! Yes yes YES!" she cheered…_

Raiados got to her feet, smiling at the memory. She cast her gaze to Ora and Terra, who both looked rather anxious [or, as anxious as a turret can get, seeing as they don't really have faces].

"Nothing's wrong, guys. I'm just a bit bored, that's all. I'm gonna go see if She needs anything done. Coming?" she asked.

Terra tried to nod, failed miserably [seeing as he was also bereft of a head], and boosted over to Raiados. She looked at Ora. "And you?"

Ora replied "I think I'll just stay here. I'm not exactly Her _favorite_, if you catch my drift…" she trailed off. Raiados knew that GLaDOS was still a bit upset with the saving of Ora [though Raiados had no idea _why_], and would likely become irritated if she tagged along.

"Fair enough." Raiados nodded to Terra. "Well, come on then."

When they got to Her chamber, GLaDOS seemed a bit surprised.

"Well, that was fast." She commented. "Then again, it _is_ you we're talking about. What is it?"

Raiados coughed. "I'm a bit bored. I was wondering if you have any idea what I should do…"

"Incinerate that other turret."

Raiados facepalmed. "I really don't get why you want Ora dead so badly. You know, there _is _a reason I don't bring her anywhere near here."

"Hmph. It's none of your business. Well, if you won't kill the turret-"

"Ora." Raiados corrected.

"_The turret_," GLaDOS plowed on, "Then I honestly have no idea what you should do. Go play a game or something. I got all those video games for a reason."

Raiados sighed. "Okay… Sure you don't have any other ideas?"

"Yes." answered GLaDOS shortly. "And if you don't mind, I _was _trying to get some work done today."

Raiados huffed. "Fine. C'mon, Terra."

Raiados was idly playing with a pencil she found in one of the offices while Ora and Terra attempted to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with a noticeable lack of hands. Or fingers.

Raiados sighed. "Do you guys ever wish there was one more person around here?" she mused aloud. Terra looked back from the screen.

"Mmn, no, not really. Why?" he asked as the two turrets started another brawl.

"Cause I'm thinking that right about now. I mean, you and Ora make the perfect pair… but sometimes I feel left out, even when I take trips to the corrupted… core… bin… Hey!" she cried, and leapt from the chair, pencil clattering to the floor.

"What?" asked a very confused Ora and Terra simultaneously. By that time, Raiados was halfway to her destination.

"I got an idea!" she called back. Terra and Ora looked at each other, then did the turret equivalent of a shrug and returned to playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Hey, you _always _pick Pikachu! I wanna be Pikachu!"

"I got him first!"

"You want me to WHAT?" yelled GLaDOS. Raiados flinched, then voiced her idea again.

"I want you to bring Wheatley back from space!" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"NO. Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to get that little idiot out of my facility?" cried GLaDOS. "I'd rather die! Again!"

"Please?" begged Raiados. "I _promise_ I won't bring him anywhere near your room! And I'll keep him out of trouble! PLEASE?"

GLaDOS groaned. "I'm going to regret this later, aren't I?"

Wheatley was, at the moment, in space, thinking about Earth [and Chell] for the 1,879,029th time. Yes, he was counting. Not much else to do. And also as usual, Space was orbiting in a steady circle around him, ranting about 'saying hi to the sun'.

"Ugh, it's so boring out here." Wheatley complained. "There's nothing to look at but stars and black and-"

"SPACE!"

"Yes. Space. You said that already. 2,463,130 times, to be exact." He sighed again. Just about at that time, he noticed a small red light blinking on his side.

"What-"

*Homing Device Activated. Homing Into Aperture Laboratories. Have A Nice Day.*

"Huh? What homing-" But he was cut off as jet boosters rocketed him- and by extension, Space- toward Earth.

It wasn't long before he crashed through the roof of the facility. GLaDOS swung around to face him, glaring as She picked him up with one of Her robotic claws. Wheatley's eye aperture shrank to a tiny dot in fear, and he trembled visibly.

"Oh, um, hi. You- You probably brought me back here to kill me, and I respect that, because if I were you, I would probably want to kill me too, after what I did, and if you don't kill me-which you're probably going to- you'll probably put me in the room with the screaming robots- or the incinerator- or- or something else bad, and you don't really look in the mood for an apology, so-"

GLaDOS cut him off abruptly with a warning squeeze. "Ugh. Shut up, moron. For some unknown reason, I actually _didn't _bring you back to kill you. Instead…" She carelessly tossed him to Raiados.

"I'm going to give you to a human. _Chell's _human _daughter_, to be exact. Now, Raiados, I recall you telling me you'd leave if I got him back for you…?"

"Right! Thank you, GLaDOS!" Raiados cried happily, crushing Wheatley in a gigantic hug.

"Wait, WHAT?" asked a very confused Wheatley as Raiados ran out of the room with him in her arms. "Chell's daughter? Am I missing something here?" 

**A/N: Yaaayyy for sequels! This will be mainly centered around Raiados and Wheatley, if you couldn't already tell. Heh, poor Wheatley… he still has NO idea what's going on. X3 Oh, you'll be in good hands, Wheatley… just you wait!**

**Review to tell me if you like the sequel so far! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hylo! I'm not dead. My computer is. So I'm typing this on Doc. Manager, from Portal ToD, Ch. 4, on my mom's computer. Like you guys care. XD**

**To [anonymous] space core: Wow. You've been popping popcorn for a LONG time... can I have some? XD**

**Sooo... ON WITH THE SHOW- er, FANFICTION! 8D**

**[(O)]**

Raiados bolted down the halls at approximately 170 mph, screeching to a halt in front of the office where the two turrets were _still_ playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Hey guys! Hey guys! Guess what?" She yelled excitedly. Ora and Terra turned around, begrudgingly pausing their match, to almost fall over when they saw the little blue-optic core. Actually, Terra _did _fall over.

"Whoa! Is that you? I haven't seen you in- actually, I never _did _see you... broken optic. Um." Raiados righted him, then set Wheatley on the desk.

She patted him on top of the core. "Heya, Wheatley."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wheatley was INCREDIBLY confused by this turn of events, moreso by the girl. _Chell's daughter? _He mused. _Chell had a child? And she's this old by now? How long have I been floating in space?_ He decided to voice his concerns.

"Um, well, I'm not sure how to say this..." He started to say awkwardly. Raiados seemed to pick up on what he was going to _try_ to say. Or maybe she just heard his earlier comment.

"Yes, I'm Chell's kid." She said. "Do you need me to prove it? 'Cause I can prove it."

"Oh, no!" Wheatley said quickly. "I believe you! It's just... I never knew how long I was in space..." He trailed off, but picked up again quickly. "Er- Is your mother around? Because I have something I wanted to say to her." _Something I've apparently been rehearsing for 10 years... _He added silently.

Raiados shook her head. "Nope. I'm with GLaDOS all summer!" She said cheerfully, obviously happy about this fact. Wheatley was stunned by this.

"She-She left you here? Chell left you here? With _**Her? **_Willingly? All summer? And She hasn't killed you yet? Or put you in testing?" He stammered, clearly amazed.

Raiados grinned at his surprise. "What? It isn't plausible? She _likes _me, Wheat."

Wheatley was silent for once in his life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Of course, the silence couldn't last long.

"SSSPPPAAACCCEEE!" A joyous yell echoed down the corridors, startling both girl and core.

"What...? OH!" Wheatley snapped out of his daze. "Oh yeah, Space was pulled with me too!" He said, nodding. "But I have no idea where he is..."

Raiados eagerly jumped up. "Then let's go find him!" She raced out of the room, calling behind her "I've gotta go get something!..."

Wheatley just stared after her. Terra boosted over to him.

"She's been looking for something to do all day." He offered by way of explanation. Wheatley glanced at the black turret, then nodded again.

"Ah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Raiados ran back into the room, carrying a backpack with an Aperture logo printed on it. Terra, Wheatley, and Ora were playing cards... somehow.

"Got any 3's?" Wheatley asked.

"Go fish." Answered Ora.

After viewing this odd spectacle for about three seconds, she yelled "C'mon! Let's go!", then grabbed Wheatley and ran out the door, as she had been doing a lot lately.

Terra looked at Ora. "Should we follow?"

Ora glanced up from her hand. "Sure. I was gonna lose anyway." She shrugged and tossed away the cards, boosting alongside Terra, trying to catch up to the energetic Raiados.

Terra looked at her strangely. "How did you know?"

"It was in the script." She answered matter-of-factly. Terra just stared.

"The what?"

Ora stopped for a picosecond, then resumed moving. "Um... nothing." She sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey! You two! Stop screwing around and get back to work!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**[(O)]**

**Holy good god, what did I just write? :P**

**It's short. It sucks. It has no general layout. Ora broke the fourth wall [but patched it up]. I left you with mysterious dialouge hinting at more characters from an unknown speaker.**

**In short... SHOOT ME NOW BEFORE I SPREAD THE DISEASEEEEEE**

**Ohhh lord. At least the next update should come faster. Note I said, 'should'.**

**So yes. Shoot me. Please.**


End file.
